Gekido, Butcher of Hera Chapter 1: Welcome to Hera
(Take Places in the Year:728) Planet Hera. It was a large planet full of nothing but rocks. Rocks and blood. It was home to some of the most feared beings in history. Hokori its first king who created an empire that stretched till he made the foolish mistake of challenging the great Beerus. He died soon after that mistake. Then there was the Accuser. His name lost to history but he went on a rampage across the universe. He killed trillions in order to instill the new religious order of his own creation. He was slain by the hero by the name of Obilou when he dared travel to earth. Both died in this battle that shook the planet itself, is there one on one battle. Then there was Bojack. He led his gang and nearly destroyed hera. They tore a great hole in it and left. They Rampaged across the universe and were only stopped when once again the Supreme Kai and the other minor Kais sealed them into another planet. It has been 500 years since then. Hera is weak and frail. The strongest among them is Gekido the Butcher. His Name forged from petty conflicts. In the Age 728, King Cold the new emperor of the universe sent his Half brother Borean and one of his elites Duren to scout the planet. Hera was full of the legend of powerful warriors and they are of use to an army. This changed Hera fate and Gekido fate forever. This is that story. Gekido the Butcher’s story. Explosions Rocked the outskirts of the city of Bojack (Named after its most famous and powerful hero. The Hera People didn’t do a good job coming up with names). Corpses of Hera’s people sat perched outside a tavern. It was another of the deadly brawls that filled the city. Hera was Primitive and savage. Outside the tavern sat out “Hero” Gekido. Gekido: “I was expecting more of a fight. You're all too weak!” The Heran laughed out as some of the people under him groaned. The bar doors swung open as Yokubo stepped out. She was a Hera woman and one of Gekido’s “Bosses” The Heran Groaned as he turned to face her as she waited for him to stand at attention. He did so after some time. Yokubo: “You're a mindless brute we were not supposed to kill anyone. Just get the money.” Gekido: “Shut the hell us. I don’t care with the Grub says or wants. I wanted to find a proper challenge.” Yokubo: “This may be your last if you keep disobeying.” Gekido: “Maybe your last if you think you can kill me.” Yokubo sighed. She moved her hand in front of her face grasping it in annoyance. Yokubo: “Lets us just get back to the base. The Grub is waiting for us.” Both flew up heading towards the base of operations of the Grub. The Crime Lord of Hera. *** (Inside the Grub’s Palace) The Grub Sat eating out of a massive plate filled with food of all sorts. People cheered and danced all around to the blaring music. Next, to him, a Large Vorpal Hound sniffed everyone who approached. One of the Heran’s approached with a knife on his belt. Weapons were not allowed in Grub presence. The Dog leaped forward biting into the man’s throat. Grub: “Yes very good my dog. No one dares approach Hosho lord of hera with such arrogance.” The doors burst open as everyone turned to stare. A Lizardman stepped forward the grub raising an eyebrow to him. Borean: “I am the Brother of King Cold.” Everyone Paused the Grub stopped chewing on his food. Grub: “I was expecting King Cold Himself.” Borean: “I can assure you he is coming soon.” A man entered behind Borean. This was Drupe one of King Colds Elite menHe’d cough into his hand purple blood on his fist. One of the Heran’s laughed. Drupe Leaped up and slammed his fist into the heran's chest. Everyone turned suprised then stepped away. He didn’t want to disrespect the half-brother of King Cold. One of King Colds Elite soldiers. He was of the Duren Race. Spikey large and round. He was Drupe.He had an impressive Battle level to be sure. He was afterall the father of one of Frezia finest elites Drupe clicked on his scouter observing everyone inside taking great note of Grub, Drupe: “10,000.” Borean turned surprised how strong the fat heran was. 10,000 would make him an elite soldier in the army. Not as strong as the Super-elites like the newly formed Ginyu force or the Salza force. Drupe: “The Rest range at about 2,500 my lord. Though I assume your elites are out.” Grub: “That would be Correct m’lord.” Drupe: “Drupe is fine.” Borean: “Yes When will they be arriving.” Grub: “Two of my Elites are doing a mission. The other two are heading to bring gifts for King Cold and of course yourself.” Borean nodded. He wanted to see the elites. If this planet was even worth bringing to the fold. Gekido and Yokubo arrived both surprised to the two peeps they never saw before. Grub looked up raising his arms. Grub: “Yokubo and Gekido welcome. This is Borean he is apart of the Arosce Empire.” Gekido: “Why?” Grub: “Why what do you mean why?” Gekido: “You're going to work for them.” Borean chuckled a bit before he coughed into his hand. Gekido: “You let a cripple here come here to your palace.” Durpe: “I’d drop the tone Heran unless you want to paint the floor with your blood.” Gekido turned and punched Drupe in the jaw knocking the man over. Borean turned as did everyone else watching the Heran stand over him. Drupe Got up unharmed as Gekido looked surprised by this. Borean: “No need to kill this one just hit him back so your even.” Drupe rolled his eyes as he punched Gekido in the gut. The Heran staggered back but held himself up. Blood rolled down his mouth as he laughed a bit. Gekido: “I so want to keep fighting you. I want to see how much you bleed.” Drupe: “Another time perhaps. I am on my job.” Gekido decided that this was not the time. He wanted to kill them all but this was not that time. He stood there at attention as Drupe turned on the scouter again checking the power of the Two who just arrived. Drupe: “The Woman is at 6,000.” Some of the Heran turned and walked. She was the prize of all hera. One of the strongest of there kind. Drupe, however, face turned to surprise as he checked again as he scanned Gekido power. Drupe:”I think the scouter may be broken. The Male one is 14,000.” Gekido: “What do all those numbers mean.” Borean: “Clearly it is let me use mine.” Borean checked his scouter and blinked. It was not wrong. The one who dared attacked Drupe was 14,000. He was impressed that there was such a brute on this planet. If he was trained by the empire he could become a super elite with ease. Borean: “It is right. I am impressive Grub. You have people who will make great use to the empire.” Borean and Drupe turned and left the room as Grub sighed. Grub: “Wait don’t you want to..” Borean: “No need we saw what we need to see the other elites you said were 9,000 and 8,000 each.” Grub: “Yes...yes I did.” They keep going as Grub looked at Gekido Grub: “How did you get stronger than me. Me Grub lord of Hera.” Gekido: “Don’t push it, boss. I didn’t realize you were weaker than me. Might have to take your throne.” Grub: “Cocky Bitch. It does not matter. The squad gonna be sent on a mission for King Cold. If you screw this up I’ll have your head on a spike.” *On King Colds Ship* King Cold sat drinking his wine as he was waiting for the report from his Half Brother and one of his top soldiers Duren. Hera was a planet that had little use to the empire. It was barrenly filled with barbarians. They could make good slaves perhaps but not much else. Borean: “My Lord Brother.” King Cold: “Borean.” Though King Cold dabbled as a shadow of the empire this planet he wanted to observe it. He wanted to see what warriors could be brought into the Fold. Duren: “My Lord. The Natives of Planet Hera seem to have a high battle level. The strongest among them had a power of 14,000.” King Cod: “The Average?” Duren: “2,000 sir” King Cold: “Very good. Anything else of note.” Borean: “I fear the strongest among them may not be so willing to join. He is a warrior yes but a violent and uncontrollable.” King Cold: “I suppose then we can have him killed. 14,000 is a lot but they can make fine soldiers without him.” Duren: “Yes shall I end him myself, sir.” Borean: “I think he’d be very eager so but I believe we should use the herans to destroy him. If they cannot destroy one of there own they would not be of use to the army.” King Cold: “I suppose we can do that.” King Cold took some steps forward staring at the planet. King Cold: “You two are Dismissed.” Borean and Duren left the room as the King of the Universe started at the planet. Perhaps he should have sent one of his sons as the test but he did need a new planet. Perhaps he’d give it to one of his other nephews. Tomorrow the heran's would be tested on a world that he needed to conquer which was nearby Hera. If they failed he'd leave the planet to be a slave world. If they were able to then perhaps they had some use for him.